


年龄差(双)一

by nxqw



Category: nxqw
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxqw/pseuds/nxqw





	年龄差(双)一

高二(1)班，全班都知道王圆有一个特别宠他、比他大好几岁的哥哥，叫王菌楷。  
可他们不知道王菌楷不仅是哥哥，他还有另一个身份，王圆的男朋友。  
已经工作的王菌楷基本每天会在王圆课业结束和晚自习之间来看他。因为高大帅气，站在校门口总是会惹的一阵骚动。他站在车边望着校门口生怕错过自己的宝贝。  
“哥！”王圆像一阵微风冲了过来，笑弯了眼睛高兴，好像夜里星星簇拥的月亮，纯洁又清澈。  
“给你带了解暑的绿豆汤”王菌楷侧身帮王圆开车门。  
“要喝！”王圆眼睛亮亮的，仿佛和前几天在床上被弄的一会喊老公一会喊哥哥的不是同一个人。  
“下面还有没有不舒服？”王菌楷凑过来在王圆的耳边低低的说，温热的气息喷到王圆的耳垂，再加上王菌楷的问的问题，王圆瞬间闹了个大红脸。  
“没有不舒服，都、都好了”声音越来越小，最后几个字好像要被王圆吞进肚子里。  
王菌楷没有立刻离开而是再靠近一点那个红彤彤的耳朵，轻声说“那宝宝，下一次是什么时候呀？”  
“王菌楷，你、你别问我，我不知道”王圆低着头仿佛要把自己埋进汤罐里，害羞到不敢抬头看王菌楷。  
几天前王圆刚刚过完16岁的生日，王菌楷送的生日礼物是带着王圆来了一场说走就走的旅行。  
但总有些事是超出了王菌楷的预想，比如和王圆上床。  
酒店里，充斥着淡淡的酒香和腥味。  
当裸着的身子被王菌楷火热的眼神盯着看时，王圆紧紧的抓着下身的床单，牙齿也紧紧的咬着嘴巴，第一次的他好像全身上下都是紧绷绷的。明明是自己脑袋发热主动把细嫩的双腿攀上王菌楷的腰，可现在他紧张的要死。  
因为身体结构很特殊，王菌楷的每一个动作都是小心翼翼。  
粗长的性器刚进入甬道的时候王圆就开始哼唧。阴唇被分开露出那个让他曾经自卑不堪的蜜穴。  
一开始只是浅浅亲吻，直到王圆张嘴呼吸时，这个亲吻开始变的疯狂，二十几岁的王菌楷也不是圣人，他想要王圆，想要这个总是无意间撩他但又极其青涩的小妖精。  
王圆咬着王菌楷探入他嘴里的手指，用舌头轻轻的搅拌。王圆太白了，明明王菌楷没有用太大力气，可吻痕却从脖颈一点点蔓延下去。王菌楷也不着急，等他慢慢适应了才开始发狠似的抽插。当红色的情欲彻底爬上王圆的全身时，他唇瓣轻启，吐出的全是乱七八糟的呻吟。  
高潮的时候，王菌楷没有停下身下的动作，有几下王圆觉得自己快要昏死过去了，嫩的要命的蜜穴快速收缩着把爱液全部浇灌到王菌楷的龟头上……  
王菌楷本来是想怎么也会等到王圆成年，他等的起。可是王圆好像很不在意，洗澡的时候会喊他陪着一起，睡觉的时候不穿裤子还一个劲的往怀里钻，吃个冰淇淋也不好好吃……  
最后的最后王圆在床上扭动着腰肢，阴户大开，穴口泥泞不堪，挺立的性器吐着透明的液体已经射不出什么了。  
“小楷哥哥…受不住了……唔唔慢一点”  
王菌楷没忍住一大股一大股全部射了进去。两个人的第一次，有疼痛是正常但快感却是大于疼痛。王圆想起这些，脸就像发烧了一样。  
“圆圆，要不要我陪你去上晚自习？”王菌楷揉揉王圆的头发，看着他的大红脸沉着声问。  
“可以吗？真的可以吗？”兴奋掩盖了之前的羞涩。  
因为王圆的学校对校服没有要求，大家都是穿自己的衣服。恰好今天的王菌楷穿了一身休闲装，显的他年轻了许多，如果说是高三学长也不夸张。  
两人在学校附近吃了点东西后，一起走进了高二(1)班，王菌楷的闯入让同学们叽叽喳喳开始讨论。  
“这是我哥哥，他来陪我上晚自习的”王圆的性格很温柔，对谁都特别有耐心，班上同学都很喜欢他。听到他的介绍后，三三两两散开回到了座位上不再讨论。  
王圆的同桌是申请了不上晚自习的，位置刚好就空了出来。王菌楷坐在旁边随意拿起一本书看，陪着王圆写作业。  
教室里安安静静，只有刷刷的写字声和翻书声。  
突然，视线里一片黑暗，整栋教学楼沸腾了。  
停电了！  
学生们上学时候最开心事的就是这个了吧。顿时整个教室里嘈杂宣泄。  
王圆也吓了一跳，抬起胳膊摸索王菌楷的身体。直到两人十指相扣。  
晚自习肯定是上不了了。  
王菌楷在黑暗里搂上王圆的腰，一把抱起来把他放在课桌上，腿顺势挤进了王圆的大腿。  
“宝宝，不做点什么好像浪费了”  
“别，突然来电了怎……”声音被吻吞噬了。  
舌尖的缠绵，让王圆屏住呼吸，生怕被周围的同学听到，可在这环境里没人会注意他俩。  
一双手从他白体恤的下摆钻了进来用指腹挤压着胸前的红点，王圆浑身一颤，急忙用手捂住嘴巴不让呻吟漏出来。


End file.
